Rumors
by Facon de Parler
Summary: Natsume's tiring voice was heard, "Mikan, it's the tenth time for today." What's going on in Mikan's room? The new drabble: Endless Demand
1. Nonstop Screams

I did not own Gakuen Alice.

I have read fanfictions here for a period of time. Suddenly, I want to try writing something, so I sign up an account, finally.

I am not good at writing at all, so your reviews are greatly appreciated, but please don't be too harsh to me. ^^

* * *

**RUMORS**

by Facon de Parler

**1. Non-Stop Screams**

_***_

_"____Rumor is not always wrong.__" - Publius Cornelius Tacitus_

_***_

_

* * *

_

***

– Alice Academy High School Section –

– Natsume's Room –

***

"Ah……" It's a girl's voice.

"To the left…… to the left…" It's the same voice but with impatience.

"AHHH…" Relieved and pleased.

"Don't touch that… AHHHHHH…" There's excitement and nervousness in her tone.

"NOOO……"

"Can you lower your voice?" An irritated guy interrupted.

"AH!!!! Touch that!! Touch that!!!!!" The girl ignored the guy and sounded even more excited.

"Faster!! Faster!!" The yelling integrated with much more excitement.

"Ah………… AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" And much much more…

…

…

…

***

Some students walked past Natsume's room.

"Can you hear that?"

"Who can't?"

"It seems that Natsume and Mikan are XXXXXXXXXXXX again."

They could not help but giggle.

***

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

* * *

In fact…

*

*

"Ah……" It's Mikan's voice.

"To the left…… to the left… Don't get touched by the flames!!!"

"AHHH… Avoid the flames!!!!!"

"Don't touch that box… it will reduce your HP!!!!!"

"AHHHHHH… You've touched that!!! Oh NO!!!!"

"Can you lower your voice?"

"AH!!!! The treasure box appeared!!! AH!!! That's the weapon!!! Go there!! Go there!! Touch that!! Touch that!!!!!"

"Faster!! Faster!! They are aiming that too!!!"

"Ah………… Avoid the attack!!! Avoid it!!! AVOID IT!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! "

**GAME OVER**

Mikan gave Natsume a punch on his shoulder, "You've lost, and you've killed my mi-chan!!!"

"It's because you are too noisy."

"No, I am not."

"Yes, you are!"

"NO, I AM NOT!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

…

…

…

And the argument continued…

* * *

Those who thought about _something else_ while reading, please _RAISE YOUR HAND _and **GIVE ME A REVIEW**!!!! =P

I will write another drabble once I receive a good number of reviews, & I welcome interesting ideas from you, so **please review** ;)


	2. Endless Demand

I did not own Gakuen Alice.

I suddenly wanted to write this (silly) drabble while I was writing another fanfic **Superstars**.

So here it is!

* * *

**RUMORS**

by Facon de Parler

**2. Endless Demand**

_***_

_"Rumor grows as it goes" – Virgil_

_***_

* * *

_***_

– Alice Academy High School Section –

– Mikan's Room –

***

"Natsume……" It's a girl's persuasive voice.

"Na-tsuuuuuu-me …" It's the same voice with more pleading.

Silence.

"I… I… want you to…" She was such a coy girl.

"Hn?" The man sounded exhausted.

"Natsuuuume… One more time please…" No man could resist such a tempting tone.

Silence.

Then a deep and long sigh was heard.

"Mikan." My God, his voice was weary but still drop-dead sexy.

He heaved a sigh of tiredness, "It's the _tenth time for today_."

"I… I know…" The girl replied timidly.

She failed to suppress her eagerness anymore, "But I really want more… I don't want to be so demanding as well, I… I… I just can't help it…"

The man did not want to leave the girl disappointed, so he moaned, "Okay, I'll do it again."

"YEAH!! I know Natsume is the best!!!!" The girl was raring to go.

…

…

…

***

Gossips were heard outside Mikan's room.

"My God!!!"

"I feel so sorry for Natsume. He must be in extreme fatigue after all these… eh… _actions_."

"Who knows, maybe he's enjoying a lot?" Giggles were heard.

"But don't you think Mikan is a bit too… em… _energetic_?"

"I've never imagined she needs so many times to get satisfied."

***

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

In fact…

*

*

"Natsume……" Mikan's voice was heard again.

"You still need one more time?" Natsume asked helplessly.

Mikan nodded diffidently.

"I've already explained for more than ten times, and I've done dozens of examples, how come you still don't know how to do the Algebra yourself?" Natsume sighed in defeat.

"I'm sorry, Natsume." Mikan defended herself, "I know I'm not clever. But it's not my fault to be so bad in Mathematics…"

"Then whose fault is it?" Natsume responded exhaustedly.

"Em…

…

…

My parent's fault…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

Mikan was _still_ struggling with Mathematics when a piece of ridiculous news spread around.

"Do you know that Mikan was a _superwoman_ in bed?"

* * *

This drabble is a bit absurd, anyways, it's just for fun, hahaa!!

**Please Review!**


End file.
